thegreatcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sol
Summary The home solar system of modern humanity, while nearly all humans no longer live in the system, it is still regarded as an important historical area. While there is only a minority of the total human population lives in the system anymore it is economically sustained through scientific research of terraforming (and other environmental sustainability efforts), exports of mass farming of both animals and plant products, as well as tourism. The first human colonies in the system have grown into major settlements, with every major body having some permanent observation or tracking. Most larger moons have permanent satellites or research stations with rotating crew if there is not already home to a permanent settlement. The following is a list of of all planets, their moons, and their major settlements Mercury While not having any permanent settlements, there is automated satellites in orbit, and small automated stations on the surface, used to monitor any major meteor impacts. These satellites were initially deployed to map the planet remotely, but have since succeeded for that purpose and now are used for simple monitoring of the surface craters and orbital junk. Venus There were attempts made to make permanent colonies that floated in the upper atmosphere, but due to initial lack of public interest and colonies on mars competing for immigration, these attempts never succeeded. There are however several botanical research platforms with rotating staff, as well as massive manned and automated farms that use the Co2 rich atmosphere for growing. Because of the atmospheric makeup of the planet, the internal atmosphere of the platforms made mainly of O2 act as a lifting gas. The platforms are lightweight alloy skeletal frames, with most of the structure being made of light and durable plastics. this structure is slung under separate large rigid balloons filled with helium and oxygen. Both of the gasses are used for lift, and both are byproducts of the massive farming operations that take place on the platforms. The plants generate O2 from the natural Venetian atmosphere, and the fusion reactors used for powering the farms produce helium as a byproduct. The most important factor for long term survivability of these key structures are special coatings that are reapplied regularly to protect against the acidic atmospheres corrosion. It's well known that Venus is hailed as a safe place for ships low on breathable gasses, where it is often given out for free to those in need (As it is an already abundant lifting gas). It is very important to know, however, that while the in atmosphere stations that can give this life saving charity are happy to provide it, any ship that needs to receive it will also have to suffer further damage from the planets atmosphere. Earth The cradle of humanity and one of the largest, most trafficked, densely populated, non hub words there is. While heavy pollutants from the 21st and 22nd century changed the climate drastically it is still received as a place of natural beauty and biological diversity. With over 15 billion permanent residents and nearly twice that number in passing residents every year, the planet could be sustained economically through tourism alone. Most of the exports of Earth are in high tech consumer electronics, and this is where most of their wealth is gained. Mars Jupiter Jupiter's atmosphere is too violent for anything to survive, and the incredible pressures of the gas giant make its solid core unreachable by any physical means. However it's several moons are centers of both research and industry. (While all major orbiting bodies have some degree of long term artificial body on them, usually in the form of mapping probes and garbage, only three planets have major human influences) Io Io was never, and will never be, a target for long term habitation. It has a high volcanic activity (violent enough to help model the Hadean era of earth) and high dosages of radiation (over 13 million times a safe dosage for long term habitation) which prevent the safety of expensive civilian colonies. Due to these two issues the planet has been primarily used as a site of heavy mining for Ganymede's formerly booming ship building industry, as a garbage dump of that same industry, as well as a hub of scientific geological research. Ganymede As the largest moon in the solar system (and with a far more reasonable to deal with 25 thousand times the safe daily dosage of radiation) it became the center for ship construction in the Sol system. Its orbital movement is placed in the center of many other orbiting bodies, as well as around Jupiter itself. Which making gravity assists commonplace to move newly produced ships with nearly no wear on brand new engines. There are permanent structures on the moon, built almost entirely under the surface with exceptions for some recreational gardens and small hotel complexes for the deeper pocketed guests. About half of the habitable buildings are built in expansive tunnel networks, with surface construction (Primarily around landing pads) being covered with excavated material. This practice is done as a simple brute force protection method from construction debris and radiation. While there are more effective laser PDC units now then there were at the time of the first constructions on the moon, this is a much cheaper solution that simply and consistently works. The dull thumps of falling debris are considered nostalgic, romantic even, to the lifetime inhabitants. The major ship production on the moon began during the exploration of the gates. Ganymede specialized in crew manned ships, as opposed to mass produced drones. While ships of this era are all but gone due to theft, scrapping, private collections, and parting out to other ships, some do still remain. The craftsmanship of these classic machines are renown for their durability, reliability, and style. While there are cheaper or better suited options in today's market than there were during the moons industrial boom, there are few other options to go to for quality custom work. Callisto The first of the Galilean moons to have a permanent base of operations, it is now a footnote of the system. It was used primarily as a foothold to the outer solar system, and held many jail and prison complexes during the first large push past the asteroid belt. Saturn Saturn has at any one time about 12 slow crawl mining stations in its rings. These stations move slowly through the low density dust, using complex processes to pull out and/or create useful raw minerals for their owners. The platforms can and often will move throughout the system to refuel and unload. Uranus